


В ногах правды нет

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [6]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Если командир требует решить проблему - значит, надо решить проблему. Не обязательно именно ту, о какой говорит командир, но все же...
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В ногах правды нет

— А вот и да!

— А вот и нет!

— Еще какое да!

— Еще какое нет!

— Это нам всем пойдет на пользу!

— Это пойдет на пользу только Джулиану и его фанабериям насчет ног!

— Вот именно! Он, наконец, заткнется, что для нас исключительно во благо!..

— Займись сам, если так охота, у меня полно дел поважнее чьих-то ног…

— Давай-давай, не выпендривайся!

— В каком именно месте моего личного дела написано, что я люблю возиться с идиотами?

Шкипер открыл было клюв, но внезапно нахмурился и передумал отвечать.

— Я что-то не понял, — заговорил он о своем, — ты что, приказы оспариваешь?

Ковальски потер кончик собственного клюва. Вопрос при всей своей простоте не был простым на самом деле.

— Я каждым пером против этой идеи, — дипломатично заметил он.

— Но ты же медик!

— Но я не психиатр!

— Скажи это Рико.

— Аррр! — поддержал командира тот, наглядно демонстрируя, что без психиатрии дело не обошлось.

— Это… Другое, — уклончиво отозвался Ковальски. — Он все-таки пингвин, а не… — он повернул голову, желая показать глазами на объект их спора, но взгляд пришлось опустить значительно ниже: Морт крутился чуть ли не у них под ногами.

— Рассматривай это как очередной эксперимент, — предложил добросердечный Прапор, которому и Морта было жаль, и Ковальски.

Отрядный ученый принял заинтересовано-задумчивый вид: в таком ракурсе ему перспектива возиться с Мортом нравилась куда больше.

— Мне понадобится десять мешков с песком, рефлектор, спелый манго, набор булавок, шокер, платиновая проволока и резиновый сапог.

— Рико, ты слышал? Займись амуницией!

— Аррр?

— Какая разница, правый или левый, просто сапог!.. Господи, всё этим неучам разжевывать приходится… — Ковальски потер висок и зашлепал в сторону своей лаборатории, явно захваченный новой идеей. Прапор поманил за ним следом растерянного Морта, и тот посеменил, обняв для большей уверенности свой собственный хвост. Шкипер проводил всю компанию взглядом и хмыкнул. Он не был уверен, что делегировать Ковальски решение проблемы было хорошей идеей, но пока что это еще не окончательный факт. Пока их не накрыло цунами пломбира, из космоса не вызваны хищные кальмары, у них всех тут не отросла дополнительная пара крыльев — дело можно считать скорее успешным, нежели нет.

А ноги… Ну… Даже если Джулиан не будет вопить хотя бы час — тот, во время которого Морта займет Ковальски — уже можно считать, что затея не была бесполезной…


End file.
